It's All in the Game
Synopsis With Felix having transferred to work at Troop International, a new Troop member is brought in: Kirby Cadworth Bankroft III, a rich boy from the Tulsa Troop. They immediately must track down the monster that's possessing the minds of video gamers. Plot Jake and Hayley arrive by an alleyway where Troop Grid has been picking up a spike in monster activity. New Troop member Kirby Cadworth Bankroft III, a rich kid from the Tulsa Troop and a replacement for Felix Garcia, then conveniently arrives. Kirby is instantly shown to be goofy and a massive fan of Felix. The three investigate the alley, but only find a group of seemingly innocent 10-year-olds. However, just as Jake, Hayley and Kirby see that the kids are hypnotized, a trio of Kaiju appear from the monster world and attack the kids. The three manage to destroy one of the Kaiju and force the other two to retreat back to their dimension. Jake, Kirby and Mr. Stockley immediately investigate the monster incursion at the alleyway, while Jake and Kirby begin to befriend each other and discuss cultural differences. Just then, there is another monster activity spike, this time at a game convention. When Jake and Kirby arrive at the convention, they find all of the other kids attending it have been hypnotized, and the same two Kaiju from the alley are attacking the convention. Jake and Kirby force the Kaiju to retreat back into their world once again. Decklyn Patrick, a popular video games designer then shows up, and, believing that Jake and Kirby's battle with the Kaiju was impressive special effects, invites the two to his office. After discussing the invitation, Jake and Kirby decide to go to Decklyn's office, where Decklyn gives them golden editions of his new monster-hunting video game. Jake and Kirby notice a Mind Leech is attached to Decklyn's head under his cap and try to blast it off, causing the Mind Leech to take over Decklyn and flee the scene. Afterwards, while Jake goes home to play the game and try and find out why the possessed Decklyn insisted that they beat Level 17, Kirby arms himself at Troop HQ. A Mind Leech is a monster that attaches to a human host and then uses the host to lure others to Kaiju feeding portals. A hypnotized Jake then contacts Kirby, revealing that he beat Level 17, before heading to a Kaiju feeding portal that has just opened up. Hayley and Kirby rush to the feeding portal as the two Kaiju from the previous two incursions cross through the portal and prepare to eat Jake and the other hypnotized gamers. Hayley and Kirby are able to destroy both the Kaiju, when the possessed Decklyn emerges from the portal and takes Jake hostage. Decklyn orders the hypnotized gamers to cross through the portal into the monster dimension, but, with Hayley's encouragement, Kirby is able to blast the Mind Leech off of Decklyn's head, destroying it and freeing Jake, Decklyn and the gamers from the monster's control. Meanwhile, when Hayley saves Vabuschca, a Hekawistanese immigrant, from a school bully, Vabuschca begins following Hayley everywhere and doing many annoying tasks as a traditional debt of gratitude. Eventually, Hayley becomes so frustrated that she tries to get Vabuschca to seemingly save Hayley from a situation in order to obsolve the debt. However, due to Vabuschca's foreign customs, all of Hayley's attempts completely fail. Finally, Hayley is unable to take it any longer, and confronts Vabuschca about the debt and explains that it "is not how you say thank you here". Vabuschca then reveals that she is abandoning her Hekawistanese customs and adopting American ones (including making a $1200 bill for Hayley). Appearances Characters *Jake Collins *Hayley Steele *Kirby Bankroft Cadworth III *Vabuschca *Decklyn Patrick Monsters *Kaiju *Mind Leech *Snark (cameo) Videos Video:It's All in the Game|Full episode pt 1 Video:It's All in the Game pt 2|Full episode pt 2 Video:It's All in the Game pt 3|Full episode pt 3 ﻿ Trivia *Matt Shivley joins the show in this episode. *Matt Shivley used to be on another Nickelodeon show called True Jackson VP. *This episode aired out of production order. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes